


Witcher Fanart

by Saintly_Bovine



Category: Tangled (2010), The Witcher (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintly_Bovine/pseuds/Saintly_Bovine
Summary: This is my Witcher fanart.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Potato People

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only the first piece of Witcher fanart I made: it's the first piece of fanart I've EVER made! Have your favorite characters as potatoes.

I made these with my younger siblings' crayons because I was all I had available at the time (middle of 2020ish). 


	2. Untitled Witcher Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful day on the continent, and you are a horrible goose. Here's a Witcher / Untitled Goose Game crossover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goose strikes again.


	3. The Tangled Witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tangled / The Witcher crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking!


End file.
